The present invention relates generally to gasoline pump dispensing handle assemblies, and more specifically to a device for holding a pump handle assembly in the open or operating position for the hands-free dispensing of gasoline.
Many conventional gasoline dispensing handle assemblies include automatic shut-off valves which stop the flow of gasoline once the tank being filled is full of gasoline. Generally, these pump handles include a clip which allows the user to prop the trigger in the open position so that the customer does not have to hold the handle during fueling. Such a mechanism allows the customer to do other things, such as clean the windshield of the vehicle and check the oil during the fueling process. Such a device also helps to prevent customer contact with gasoline should the shut-off valve malfunction and overfill the tank.
In many self-serve gas stations, however, such a trigger propping mechanism is not provided by the pump manufacturer or has been removed from the pump handles. The present invention is a compact, lightweight, portable device for holding pump handles open during the fueling process. A customer at a self-service gas station lacking such built-in devices can use the present invention to provide hands-free fueling.
A number of devices to maintain a pump handle in the open position during fueling have been suggested, including the devices shown and described in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,923; 4,690,182; 5,199,474; 5,217,054; and 5,595,367. In many cases, however, these devices may be expensive, complicated to use, and unstable during operation. Some prior inventions require the customer to align the handle with one of several grooves in the device, making its use a tedious task and often leading to failure of the device during its operation due to slippage.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the known art and provides a simple, lightweight, inexpensive, yet effective method for holding the handle of a gasoline pump in the open position during fueling.
The present invention preferably incorporates a small block composed of a lightweight material, such as plastic, that can be easily inserted into the pump handle to hold the handle in the open position. The simple design of the present invention also provides for a more stable fit than that provided by the prior art, thus decreasing the possibility that the device might slip free from its operating position. A center hole allows the customer to easily remove the device when fueling is complete, by simply placing one finger into the hole and sliding the device free of the pump handle.